I Can't Go On Without You
by UnitedPen
Summary: Carlos goes through a traumatic experience. Only Kendall can help him through it. A Kenlos minific.


Carlos couldn't even scream as the man thrust into him. He had a dirty rag stuffed into his mouth. As the rapist moved above him, thoughts of the candy he had bought for Kendall ten minutes ago at the store passed though his mind. They were supposed to have a great movie night. Carlos had even planned on telling the blonde how he felt but now he found himself behind the Palm Woods, the harsh concrete scratching his bare back as he tried not to black out from the incredible _pain._

He tried, he really did, to just think of Kendall but the man had gripped his arms and was going faster. Carlos just couldn't do it anymore. He wanted to disappear, he wanted to…

Suddenly he heard scuffling and voices. The unknown man was gone and Carlos tried to blink past his tears to see who his saviour was. He tired to reach for the flash of blond hair before Logan's worried face appeared in front of him, taking the cloth out and mouthing words but Carlos couldn't hear past the roaring in his ears. Logan then tried to touch his friend's shoulder to get a response but when Carlos felt it, he _knew _the pain was coming again and the dirty feeling so he jerked immediately away. His screams filled the night before he felt a prick and knew no more.

* * *

"Ok so we're just going to let you rest," said Mrs. Knight. They had all just gotten home from the hospital. The doctors said Carlos would be ok physically but emotionally he had a long road ahead of him. Everyone could see it his friends, his mom and dad who had flown at and were currently resting at the hotel after a long week and of course Kendall. It was hurting everyone to see Carlos in such pain especially when he shook and screamed the minute someone tried to hug him in comfort. Not wanting to see his crush crying anymore, Kendall tried to stay far away. He watched the beautiful boy wander his room and sighed sadly. He wanted to help, he just didn't know how. No one did.

Until later that night that is. Kendall woke up to the sound of heartbreaking sobs. Knowing instantly who it was, he dashed from his room and found Carlos sitting up, hugging his knees. Carlos looked up at his friend and cried harder.

"I..I k-keep seeing him when I close my eyes. I can still feel him! Make it stop Kendall please. I'm so dirty and wrong now."

"No!" Kendall burst out, tears falling down his face too. "You are not Carlos." And he stumbled to Carlos' bed and pulled his friend in for a hug before realizing what he had done.

"I'm so sorry!" Kendall exclaimed, backing away. "I just wanted to help."

Carlos responded by pulling him in again. "It's ok if it's you."

Kendall let Carlos cry himself out. After a half an hour, they were sitting side by side and Kendall had taken Carlos' hand and not let go.

"Why did you let me touch you?" he asked. "You haven't been letting anyone near you. Why me?"

"Because," Carlos looked down. "I like you so much. I know you will protect me. You've always looked out for me. I was actually going to tell you the night I was….the night this happened but now I am broken and I know you will never have me but I just wanted you close. I'm sorry."

His deep brown eyes were filling with tears again when Kendall lifted his chin up.

"Carlos you aren't broken. You had a horrible experience and I promise I will help you through it. I like you too and we will take everything at the pace you are comfortable with ok?"

"Ok," Carlos said. "Would it be alright if we…we tried kissing?"

Kendall blushed, as did Carlos but a second later Kendall leaned in and their lips started moving before Carlos pulled away.

"I'm s.." he started before Kendall stopped him.

"Don't apologize. Whatever is good for you is good for me."

Carlos smiled. "Thank you. Can…can you stay with me?"

Kendall nodded and the two boys lay down. Kendall grabbed Carlos' hand again giving a reassuring squeeze as Carlos smiled.

There were no more nightmares that night.


End file.
